Friend in Need
by JoyfulFarah
Summary: One Shot. Reid needs some advice from Gideon but he doesn't know how to go around it. Now with a bonus chapter with the aftermath of Reid acting upon the advice but being Reid, he takes it a step farther.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Friend in Need.  
**Summary:** One Shot. Reid needs some advice from Gideon but he doesn't know how to go around it.  
**Author's Notes: **I know I have been gone for some time now but life have been so crazy, its still is but I have found some time for my love of writing. So this is for all of my readers, I hope you enjoy it :D  
**REIDFANATIC** is purely awesome for betaing my stories for me. Thanks.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Sadly, the characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show 'Criminal Minds'.

* * *

"I love her."

Reid glanced at Gideon, looking for any signs of reaction to his outburst. It was so random; nothing whatsoever to do with the topic that they'd been talking about just minutes ago, which was football.

Gideon had been explaining the game to the young genius as he still couldn't understand why grown men get so worked up by a simple ball being kicked around.

Reid fought the urge to run out, unable to deal with what might come next. He had never felt this way about anybody else before. His heart raced with the mere thought of her, his blood roared and he felt dizzy every time she walked into the room. Worst of all were the sweet kisses, his whole world stopped - not turning for a long time. He would be in a trance - unable to process any information properly until he regained control of his senses.

When he told her that, she stopped giving him kisses in the workplace - allowing him to have a clear head but instead she gave him a wink and kept track of how many kisses she held in so that she could give them to him later on. He looked forward to that moment.

"Huh." Gideon was dumbfounded, he knew that they were a couple but they only told the rest of the team that they were together two mere weeks ago. Was Reid really that unaware of what love really is?

He could remember the moment when they'd told them in the conference room, JJ was biting her lips and Reid couldn't stop twitching. They were nervous about how their 'family' would react to the relationship. JJ had told the director beforehand and she gave them the go ahead as long as they wouldn't be in the field together at any point, or one of them would be kissing their old team goodbye and saying hello to a brand new team.

Gideon was fond of the younger genius but he knew that if he hurt the blonde woman, then he would make him feel pain.

"We have been together for ten months now." mumbled Reid. He was ashamed that he had managed to keep it a secret from his mentor, the man that he looked up to and respected so much, for so long. "We weren't ready."

"Ready?"

Gideon kept to his one worded answers, thinking that if he got a whole string of words out then he would not stop rambling, telling him the rules of what to do and what not to do in a relationship but, it would seem, that he'd already worked them out.

Reid had developed JJ's nervous habit; he began to gently bite his lips. He did not like the way that this was going now. He had lured Gideon into the topic of football so that he could build up the nerve to tell him about his newfound feeling. He had felt this way for so long but only recently had he been able to put a name on the feeling. Reid wasn't expecting rainbows and kittens but he did hope that it would be a better reaction than the goldfish expression on the older man's face.

After he felt the lip protesting in pain, he replied; "We were not sure of how the team would feel about it and we love you all so much that we were … well, we were afraid that it might create tension in the team."

"Ten months?"

Reid grinned, this was getting better. He nodded in response. He needed his father figure to help him sort out the newly discovered feeling that he'd kept held in for too many months. Neither of them had said the phrase and he was ready to make the first move, only he didn't know how. He'd never mumbled the words; they were like poison to him. However, now the context of love had completely changed since he'd held JJ in his arms, protecting her from nightmares after a hard, tiring case.

Reid did not add anything, not wanting to slow Gideon's process in stringing words together to form a longer sentence. His grin did not waver, he kept eye contact, letting the older man know that he was telling the truth and was partly sorry for keeping it a secret.

"How could I not know about this?" asked Gideon, as he threw his hands up in the air. He was in shock that he could have missed all the signs that were there in front of his freaking nose. "I'm a profiler! I might as well quit right now. I failed."

Reid only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to make matters worse by accidentally saying the wrong thing. He knew when to keep his mouth shut around his father figure, letting him carry out his own argument.

"Are you sure its love?" asked Gideon as he took a seat, unable to keep control of his jelly legs. He did not want Reid to rush into things, even if they had been together for so long, longer than he would have ever thought Reid capable of.

Reid just glanced at Gideon, shocked that he would even dare to ask a stupid question. He took a step closer, not knowing where he got the confidence from as he pulled Gideon from his seat so that they were face to face.

"It's love." Reid harshly whispered, "if it's not love then I don't know what it is. I … I cannot breath freely when she is around me, my heart stops when she speaks. My knees turns into jelly when she gives me those cute looks and Gideon, you can't believe how I feel when I wake up next to her in the morning. I would die for her. But what's worse, I would kill for her without a second thought."

Reid's words died out as tears overflowed his eyes; he loosened his grip on Gideon's jacket and went crashing down to the ground. His emotion for JJ was overwhelming and he did not even know until the words came rushing out.

"Tell her." ordered Gideon, as he kneeled down. Placing a hand on the younger agent's shoulder, he smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

"You," came the simple answer. Reid did not dare to meet Gideon's eyes, knowing that he would be in shock. Gideon however was not in shock; he knew that Reid had problems expressing his emotions, let alone the hardest one of them all. All he needed was a father and a friend all rolled into one.

"Tell her," he repeated. "She will feel the same way."

Reid could only grin; he missed this, the way that they could connect at a different level, knowing what each other needs and the right thing to say.

"I was thinking that I would hire the red arrow plane and get them to spell out 'I love you' in smoke or a band to sing to her …"

"Reid." Gideon stopped Reid's rambling, "the words from your mouth would be much better, more personal."

"Right…right. I am going to go home, cook her dinner and I'll tell her tonight." Without a thought, Reid walked off, his thoughts muddled together as he was on a mission.

"Wait." Reid swung around. "I love you son. Don't keep anything else from me."

Glued to the spot, Reid's genius mind was overloading at the phrase, 'I love you'. Who knew the words would be so powerful, especially from his father figure?

"I won't." whispered Reid as Gideon walked past him, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I love you too." He knew even though Gideon would not have heard that, the older man just knew. With an extra spring in his step, he strolled through the building, letting the love build up inside him. This was a perfect day.

* * *

_Please Review,  
I would love to know your thoughts about this and also because reviews make me **super ****happy** :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Friend in Need.  
**Summary:** One Shot with a bonus chapter :) Reid needed some advice from Gideon and he doesn't know how to go around it but as soon as he got what he needed, what is Reid going to do?  
**Author's Notes: **I am back :) and I want to give many thanks to **PisceanPal123 **for being brilliant enough to beta this chapter :)  
Also, thanks to **Sue1313**, **missiemeghan **and **Paineverlasting **for reviewing chapter one. With special thanks to **Paineverlasting **as she is the one gave me the idea of chapter two :)  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Sadly, the characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show 'Criminal Minds'.

* * *

With shaking hands, he light the candles on the table. Cursing lightly as he nearly knocked one down. Reid breathed in slowly again. With the nerves under control for a moment, he quickly lit all of the candles. Standing back, he smiled at the scene. The table was beautiful, just like JJ. The thought of her was enough to send him back into a panicked state, his heart sped up and he was sweating. He have never sweat so much, he normally avoided sports that requires running, jumping, throwing or any sort of physical actions. He certainly haven't felt as nervous as this.

Maybe he should postponed his question, when he was calmer. With less sweat covering his body. His heart pounded again, it was as if it was trying to escape from his chest. Reid gulped, he needed his heart. It was very important. It maintains the circulation of the blood around his body and keeping him alive. He quite like life. Remembering that the heart need a good supply of oxygen, Reid breathed in slowly once again but his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard the knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" called out Reid as he stumbled over his own feet. He fought back the bile that was climbing up his throat. Why did he let her know that he was in here? He could have not called out, then maybe she would have left. Reid shook his head, banishing the thought. He loved her. He cannot avoid the love of his life, he just have to build up the courage to turn the door knob.

"Reid?" A voice echoing through the room and sent shivers down Reid's spine. How it is that her voice still have so much power over his body? "Are you okay?" JJ asked through the door, Reid mentally hit himself, he had been standing frozen for three minutes, not realising how much time has gone passed.

"Y..Yeah. I will be there right now." Reid nervously checked himself in the mirror, slightly impressed with his appearance, he pressed down a stray lock of hair. He have rented a suit and he actually forgotten just how uncomfortable they were, so stiff. His old friend, well, a bully, have once joked that a suit is perfect for him, after all, they are just as stiff as each other. Reid laughed but for a year after the statement, he avoided suits and did outrageous things. He drank a whole big bottle of cola coke in one sitting and he even did not shower for two days straight.

With rasping breathes, he tried to gather control of his beating, beating heart but failing miserably. He unlocked the door and with a nervous smile pasted on his face, he opened the door. For once, his heart stopped and returned to normal.

Maybe he should have told her that it wasn't a movie night in but rather a romantic dinner for two.

There is no doubt about it, she was still as beautiful as ever but he felt so strange, all dressed up while she was standing in front of him in a pair of jean and a simple t-shirt.

"Oh." was the only response that JJ could give at the moment of time. "Are we seeing the movie at the White House?"

The statement brought a small smile to Reid's face. He loved the way that she could easily change an awkward moment into an amusing moment. He decided to give the humour a go.

"No, I just thought that it would be fun to have dinner instead and I mentally sent you a message. I guess you didn't get it "

The moment changed back to awkward. Reid guessed that he would leave all the clever phrases to JJ from now on. He would just stick to facts.

"You want me to get changed?" asked JJ, "i could just pop back home and be back here as soon as I can."

"No!" Reid yelled but then smiled gently, "Sorry. I meant no. It's okay, I will just take off my jacket and my tie."

JJ raised her eyebrow, she haven't failed to notice that he was very nervous. She doesn't think that she ever seen him like this before. That means he must have big news. She knew that he has talked to Gideon earlier on today but she haven't had a chance to catch up, she was simply too busy sorting out the next case. She inwardly gasped, maybe he was dumping her. It would make perfect sense. He was a gentleman enough to dress up and to let her down gently over dinner. He was sweating and avoiding eye contact, signs of guilt. Gideon must have disapproved of the relationship. Fighting back the tears in her eyes, she softly sighed and gave Reid a small smile.

She looked around the apartment, knowing that she might never come again. She took in every details and smiling at the fact that Reid painted the walls, purple just because it was her favourite colour. She love this place, she spent near enough all of her free moments in there with Reid. Just lazing around and no matter how many times she been there, she learn something new about the place. Reid is a collector, he have so many different, amazing figures and painting around the place, each one armed with so much information. She doesn't know how he manages to remember so many facts and figures but still manage to forget something important like birthdays. She always reminded him, in return he would thanks her with a bunch of facts. She doesn't mind, in fact, she liked it. She impressed her friends with her knowledge on certain subjects and she liked to be armed with a whole new world of words that she never knew about. She would try and use at least one a day, just finding it way into a conversation. She loved the confused expressions on people's faces.

"You can sit down. I will bring the food through."

With a nod, JJ sat down in one of the chairs. She doesn't think it would be right to have candles alit while he was dumping her so she blew them all out. Better safe than sorry. She loved him. So much that it scares her. She hated every moments that he goes in the field, whenever there would be danger present. She loved his tender touches, allowing her to know that he respects her and most of all, she loved the fact that he trusted her enough to go out to dinners with her male friends. After all, they were just friends and Reid was the love of her life.

Reid came through with two plate of streaming food. An improvement, she have spent near enough all of their time in the kitchen, teaching him how to cook properly rather than having ready meals popped into the microwave. She would not be surprised if his microwave was awarded 'the most used'. His oven was neglected, never used until the day she made a pasta bake. He was surprised that it actually still work.

They sat in silence, each one fighting with their thoughts and emotions. Not able to wait any longer, Reid started to stammer, "JJ? You know that I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are amazing and ..."

"I know, Reid." whispered JJ as she stood up from her seat, "But you cannot be with me anymore. I understand but remember this, I love you. Always and forever. I will just go now."

Reid's mind went blank for a moment, not processing what was happening but as soon as he realised what was happening, JJ was at the door.

"Wait!" called out Reid as he rushed to be between his girl and the door. "You don't understand."

Pushing her back, creating some more space, he pulled out a box of his pocket and kneeled down.

"Jennifer Jareau, you silly woman. I would never let you get away. I love you and would you marry me?" With all of his nerves forgotten and his heart beating at a normal rate, he opened to box to revealed a beautiful ring that Emily had picked out.

JJ grinned. She couldn't believed what she was thinking. She should have known that Gideon would be okay with the whole thing, she just recalled that he winked at her after having a chat with Reid. JJ cannot believe how quickly she was to judge the whole situation, she should know better by now.

"Yes."

That was all Reid need to hear, he leaped to his feet and gently put the ring onto her finger. Caught up in the moment, he picked up his now fiance and spun her around the room. JJ screamed and laughed.

Slightly out of breath, Reid put her down, grinning. He doesn't think he would stop smiling now. "I love you, J."

"I love you too, R."

Reid's smile grew bigger, now this was certainly the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

_Please Review!  
I would love to know what you think about this bonus chapter, it totally make my day :) _


End file.
